Lillian Potter and The Lightning Thief
by vampire games
Summary: Lillian(Lily) Potter is a witch that just got out of her 2nd year at Hogwarts. She is about to discover a whole New World that is different than her own. Read about how she is sent by her real Father to help Percy and the Gang with their Quest to Find the Master Bolt before the Summer Solstice! I know, overdone but I do have some twists that will make it juicy! Please R R!
1. I Didn't Ask to Be Me

**Okay! I know it's been awhile but I kind of lost the inspiration to do any kind of writing. I really do feel like a bad person for just deleting 'Pain in an Imprint' like that but... I lost interest in MY OWN story! Gods, I feel pathetic! Anyway, I have started writing again, only now in my new interest! Percy Jackson x Harry Potter! I know completely overdone but I think I might have a couple Ideas that can spice it up a little! So if any of you would please just stick around and read my story, I would be forever thankful!**

**-Always, Lib!**

**Chapter 1: I Never Asked For Any of This**

I didn't ASK to be a Demigod. No No! It, like so many other things in my life, was forced upon me. I didn't ASK to have monsters that aren't suppose to exists come after me. Even if it already happens on occasion. I didn't ASK to have pissed off some gods and goddess just by being born. I didn't even ASK to be magical like I am. If I could have it my way, I would be completely mortal. Not have a god as my parent or even the tiniest drop of magic flowing through my veins. I never ASKED to be be. I'm just stuck in my all to dangerous life.

You see it all started when I started to receive messages by OWLS! Well, It actually started WAY before that but we can get to that another time. Anyway, Owls started to show up at my Whale of an Uncle and my Nosey Aunt's house. One thing you should know about my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They are obsessed with being normal! Me being, well me, don't fit that bill. I mean odd things always happen when I'm around, the fact that my hair can change color by itself is proof of that. So, of course, they freaked out when the letters came.

Long story cut short, we ended up on a rock in the middle of the sea. At exactly midnight we all awoke to a loud banging. My uncle came waddling into the room and threatened the person on the other side with his gun. Then before you know it the door comes tumbling down. In stepped the biggest man I've ever seen! I then got to know him as Hagrid and he became one of my very close friends, besides a boy named Grover that I knew for about a year when I was 10. Hagrid then told me about how I was a witch and how my parents really died(not in the pathetic ways that Aunt Petunia made up!) He then took me school shopping for Hogwarts and took me on my very first visit to Gringotts where I found out I wasn't as poor as I thought I was.

After I returned to Aunt Petunia's they started treating be like a bomb. They hardly ever noticed me and Dudley couldn't stand to be in the same room as me. So by the time school started to come around I was pretty tired of them. I still had to ask Uncle Vernon if he could give me a lift over to the train station(something I didn't enjoy.) Then when we got to the train station Uncle Vernon unloaded my stuff and put it on a trolley and practically told me to get lost. So I was then left to my own devices.

I evenly found out how to get to the platform when a large family of red heads where talking about Muggles and Platform 9 3/4. One of those red heads just so happen to be my best friend, Ronald Weasley. Ron and I ended up sharing a compartment as well as many sweets off of the Trolley. Most of the sweets I ate were non-chocolate(I have ADHD and don't want to make a bad first impression on my new Professors.)

By the time we got to the school we had officially met Hermione Granger(A bossy girl who has read all the books backwards) and Neville Longbottom(A shy boy who can not keep track of his toad.) We all rode in the same boat together and sat together while we were waiting to be sorted. Then, finally, Professor McGonagall(The really strict Deputy Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor House) came back and took us into the Great Hall were the other students stared at us like a walking zoo exhibit. All of us first years huddled around as Professor McGonagall pulled out a wooden stool and a dusty old hat that Aunt Petunia would have chucked at first glance. The Great Hall then became quiet as the hat started to SING!

After the very exciting song we were all sorted! When I went up the hat had said I would be great in Slytherin but from my knowledge(Hagrid,Ron and Hermione) I knew that Slytherin is made up of all dark magicals. So the hat then decided that I have some kind of Courage(don't see it) and put me in Gryffindor. Ron, Hermione and Neville were also put in Gryfiindor. So the year went on. From getting lost on the way to class and ending up facing a three headed dog, becoming the Seeker for my house team and almost getting bucked off my broom by Snape to fighting a troll on Halloween to save Hermione and then becoming practically inseparable from each other(And thous begins the Golden Trio.)Then things started to get real interesting when we found out what it was that 'Fluffy' was guarding!

We went all the way into that trap plot to find out that it wasn't Snape who was trying to steal the Stone! It was Quirrell with Voldemort on his head! I ended up killing Quirrell by touching him and saved the stone!

Then the summer came and went with me getting into trouble again, but I can say it wasn't my fault this time! It was a House Elf named Dobby's fault! First with not giving me my letters, then not letting Ron and I through the barrier at King Crossings and Finally for setting a bludger after me! Though I can see his reasoning, I still don't like the fact that he thought I needed protecting! I am strong and quick witted enough to saved my friends and I, don't you think? Plus, if I wasn't there The Baskilisk would still be running free and Ginny(Ron's younger sister who has a Fan-girl crush on me, which I think is cute) would probably not have made it!

So, yeah, I killed the Baskilisk and saved Ginny. On another note I also got to kill a memory of the douche-pants who killed my parents! If you think that is a lot, you have no idea what I have ahead of me in my suppose to be 'carefree' summer. Just remember one thing. I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS!


	2. Bite Me, You Big Mutt'

**Okay then, I got 2 reviews for my first Chapter! Thank You, A-Fighterlady and candinaru25, for the reviews! I really do appreciate it!3 On another note, As all of you know school is coming about. I don't really know how many times I'm going to be able to update but I'll TRY to at least get on every 2 weeks! I'm sorry to all of you who find that to long to wait but I'm just moving into a new school, I don't know how much homework they'll have us do. Maybe if it's like a holiday, I'll post as a special treat or something! Just Please be patient with me! I'm going to try to get as many chapters as I can posted before school starts, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I am not a famous Author! I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

**3 Luv, Lib!**

**Chapter 2: 'Oh Bite Me, You Big Mutt!' **

Do you ever have those days where nothing goes right? Yeah, I'm having one of those days and it all started with Dudley!

**-*Flash Back*-**

_ "Go do the dishes you idiot girl!" Uncle Vernon grumbles out._

_ Rolling my eyes, I walk as slowly as I can to the kitchen trying to avoid it as long as I can. Even after all these years I still have not gotten over my fear of water. After Vernon tried to drowned me when I was much to young to defend myself, I have not willingly gone anywhere near water. Even when Vernon camped us out on a rock in the middle of the sea, I had to be forcefully dragged into the boat and then out on the other side._

_ Taking a deep breath to calm myself I approach the sink and uneasily start to fill it. While the water is trickling down the faucet I dive under into the cabinet below to grab the soap as quickly as possible, not trusting the water to stay unattended for even a fraction of a second. Grabbing the sponge I start to scrub off all the burnt stains from the lunch that Petunia tried to make but failed._

_ I'm so concentrated on the dish in my hand and watching the water cautiously that I don't even see the cabinet door open until it smacks me in the face causing me to fall back onto the ground, my head slapping onto the stone with a sickening thud. Darkness tries to swarm my vision but I quickly blink a couple times to clear it. After I have shaken out enough of the darkness to see, I look up, only to find Dudley standing there with a smirk on his face. Narrowing my eyes at him, I raise one eyebrow in question. _

_ "Freaks like you deserve to be punished. It beats the weirdness out of you on hit at a time!" He states cockily._

_ I don't know exactly why, because I'm usually more collected and better at keeping my emotions at bay, but his comment pushes my last button and I can feel myself start to turn red from the built up anger. Looking Dudley right in the eye, I lean in a bit and deck him right in the nose. He falls to the floor and looks up at me in shock before he realizes he should probably be screaming and hollering by now. _

_ Before I know it, the girly-ist scream I have ever heard rings in the air while I glare at him with my arms crossed. Not even two seconds later Petunia comes bursting in the kitchen door and throws herself down onto the ground next to Dudley, trying to stop the blood flow. Vernon then comes crashing into the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges, with a look of promising murder on his face. His eyes travel over his wife and son before he turns back to be with absolute hatred in his eyes._

_ "That's it! Get Out! Never come back, I've had it up to my ears with you and I want you out of my house!" He pants out(probably from the running he had just done, lord knows how the house is still intact!)_

_ "Fine! You want me out, I'm gone! I'd seriously like to see you live a day on your wife's cooking!" I ground out in a completely calm voice, that is the exact opposite of what my actual emotions are._

_ With that said I storm up into my room and packed my very few things before heading down to get my trunk out of my old cabinet. After I have gathered all of my stuff,I throw open the door with an ear-splitting boom before taking off into the stormy night._

**-*End Flash Back*-**

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how I ended up at the old park a couple streets down from the Dursley's house, thinking about what I'm going to do now. I mean, I can't very well owl Hermione or Ron. They are both on wonderful vacations that I could only dream about, and it's not like anyone else would take me in. Well, that's not true. I'm the Girl Who Lived, I bet there are lots of people who would take me in but I don't know and/or trust a single on of them. Except Professor McGonagall. I'd be fine staying with her but she's a Teacher, she's probably getting ready for the on coming school year or maybe even enjoying personal time. Ok, weird thought.

Before I can even contemplate what my favorite Professor is doing in her free time I hear a growl come from behind me. Turing slowly, I come face to snout with a large black dog with slobber hanging freely out of its raised lips. Taking a step back, I gulp at its size. The thing could eat me in one bite! I quickly take even more steps back and freak when it does the same. Pushing my thoughts away from the size of the dog, I try to think of a plan of action.

My mind goes completely blank for a couple of minutes while my body takes action. As quick as I can,my feet carry me up the slide for some sort of shelter. I don't look behind me in fear of what I'll find when I hear the sound of metal being shredded. Flying down the other side of the slide I throw myself behind the climbing wall where I spot a bucket. Suddenly a plan pops into my brain. Before I think what I'm doing, I'm running out from my shelter and throwing the bucket at the dog. Oddly enough, the bucket hits the jackpot as it slides over the dogs head.

Since the dog can't see, it's first reaction is to plow everything. Which in turn, is not good for me. Before I can even move I feel the dogs claws tear through my stomach. The first thought that goes through my wonky brain is 'Huh, I thought cats were the only ones with claws!' Followed shortly by 'Oh siz, Lily if you don't get your butt moving, your going to die!' With that thought I grab the nearest thing to me(my wand) and shove it through its heart, falling back with a surprised gasp as it bursts into glitter.

Looking down at myself I can't help but sneer. People said before I looked like a pixie with my long dark red locks falling to just above my butt and my sparkling blue eyes always twinkling with mischief, but now with the glitter that covers my 5'2 frame, I can say that I now believe them. Either that or a really glammed up Veela. Quickly wiping off all of the glitter, I can't help but smirk.

"Bite me, You big mutt!" I say with glee.

I then turn back to my stuff and sit down, looking at the wounds that I have left from the mutt. What I find surprises me. Still hanging from my claw marks is the claw that made them in the first place. Gently grabbing the end of the paw, I pull it out of me, leaning back into my trunk. Then all of a sudden there's a pull at my naval, forcing me to close my eyes. What the...?

When I open my eyes again I'm sitting on the ground with my stuff laying around me, sitting against a really big tree. It's then that the claw marks seem to get to me. Huh, who knew I would die of blood lose? As that thought comes from my brilliant mind I hear a roar coming from in front of me. Looking up, I make myself dive out of the way as a half-bull, half-man thing comes charging at a boy who stood in front of me but moved. Wow, way to warn a girl! I quickly push myself up as the Bull thing releases itself from the trunk of the tree. I look over at the boy at the same time he looks at me and we share a look of understanding.

Charging forward, I quickly draw the Bulls attention as the boy runs to release the horn I had now just noticed fell off. Moving out of the way just as the bull would have got me, I watch as the boy shoves the horn underneath the ribs, right into the heart. Oddly enough, it turned into the same glitter that the dog I killed did. The boy looks at me and manages a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks for that. My names Percy Jackson." He says as he goes to lift my old friend Grover, who has goat legs. Weird.

"My names Lily Potter and your Welcome." I say with a smile as I grab Grover's other Arm.

I stay silent as we make our way to the small house. As we reach the door, my body can't take it anymore. Last thing I see before everything goes black is Percy falling into the same oblivion I'm heading to.


	3. I Gain Some Stalkers for Being Me

**Okay my lovelies who are still reading this! I thank you for the reviews and just plain reading my story! I love you all! Thank You for being awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter! **

**Luv Ya, Lib!**

**Chapter 3: I Gain Some Stalkers for Being Me **

Auurgh! Don't you just hate when the first thing you wake up to in the morning is to people talking! Yeah, I'm not a morning person. Slowly prying my eyes open, I examine the room I'm in. It's white so I'm going to say it's some sort of Medical room. That is only coming from my experience in the Hospital Wing at school.

Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I locate the sources of the voices. The first one I see is one that I recognize immediately.

"Grover!" I croak happily.

Apparently none of them knew I was awake because all three jumped and looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"Lily! How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Grover rushes out.

I mentally laugh. It seems Grover never changes, even over the 3 years it's been since I've last seen him. Slowly shaking my head, I managed a small smile at him which he returns almost immediately. Pushing myself up so that I'm leaning against the fluffy pillow, trying to make myself more comfortable. Turning my gaze back to the other people in the room, I start to study them. One of them is an older guy in a wheelchair while the other a blonde with princess hair and stormy grey eyes. I immediately don't like her because she looks like a female version of Draco Malfoy. Turning back to Grover, I raise one eyebrow in question.

"Um, Grover. May I ask where I am and who the people you were talking to are?" I ask in a tone you would use to talk to a 5 year old.

Grover must have picked up on that also because he glares daggers at me. I just give him an innocent look with the smirk on my face betraying me. He just sighs.

"Lily, this is Chiron and Annabeth. You are currently in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood." He explains.

Ok,then...Wait, what?

"Grover what's Camp Half-blood?" I as confused.

I watch as Grover gets a guilty kind of look on his face and looks expectantly at the old dude, who I now know as Chiron. Chiron studies me for a moment before he smiles reassuringly at me.

"Lily, may I ask you what you know about Greek gods?" Chiron asks me gently.

Greek gods, huh? Um... Let's see. From 1st year when Ron, Hermione and I ran into 'Fluffy' we(Mione and I) did some research and found out a lot about Greek Culture. So, I know something's about the gods and how they have children with mortals that always have terrible fates. These children were called Demigods but another name for them was Half-bloods, which would explain why the camp was called Camp Half-blood. If I wasn't magical I probably would be thinking this is insane but hey, I come from a community that has a spell for doing even the most simplistic things(them lazy butts!)

Now the only thing to figure out is how it is connected to me. I mean, in every Demigod Myth it says that monsters will come after you because of your scent. Apparently half-bloods have a specific smell that monster like and judging off of the Myths I've read, the dog that I faced was a Hellhound. That still doesn't explain why it came after me. As far as I know, both my parents were mortals blessed with magic(just realized Lady Hecate must bless everyone in the magical community.) So maybe I'm like a Legancy or something. Or there is that possibility that one of my parents were my step-parent instead. I don't know exactly but I do know one thing. I need some answers.

Looking back up at Chiron, I see he is smiling about something. Ok, he's looking at me and smiling. Kind of weird.

"Um, Mr. Chiron, sir. I think I get what your trying to tell me but I don't completely understand. Can I ask a couple questions?" I blabber out as respectfully as I can.

I can tell that my response startles the Annabeth girl because she has shock written on her face for a moment before she wipes it off.

" Please, child, just call me Chiron. I see that you are very smart to have worked all that out by yourself and I do understand if you have questions. Please, ask away." He says in the patient tone only a teacher would use.

"Okay, so I get that monsters attack half-bloods but why would one attack me? Both my parents are Mortals." I question.

"This is going to be a long discussion!" Grover mutters.

"Come, child. I will give you a tour and answer as best of my ability." Chiron says giving Grover a funny look.

I follow Annabeth out the door with Chiron and Grover behind us. Annabeth then leads us on the tour pointing out things. It takes us about half an hour before we actually get to the cabins. While Annabeth is pointing them all out, I can't keep my attention off of one cabin in particular. Shaking my head to clear it from my thoughts, I follow after Annabeth as she finally leads us to the lake.

"Now,child, as you know about the gods, you should know that you are a demigod. We do not know of who sired you but you are a half-blood. You wouldn't have been able to get through the camp borders if you weren't. So perhaps one of your parents was actually an adoptive figure, so to speak." He explains slowly to me.

So my whole life has been a lie. Every night when I fell asleep thinking about what would happen if my parents wouldn't have died, it wouldn't have happened because one of them wasn't my biological parent. One of them lied to everyone. But did they. Which ever one isn't my real parent treated me like I was actually there daughter. I decided then that even if I'm not biology related to one of them, they will always be my mom and dad. Even when they didn't have to they treated me like their own. Whichever one was my actual parent and the step parent.

I nod my head to show Chiron that I understand what he had said.

"Now, where is that Percy kid? Is he okay?" I ask.

"Percy's fine. Come on we were just going to go check on him." Grover says as he starts to walk in the direction that we just came from.

I nod my head and follow him as he leads us back to the Infirmary. Chiron and Annabeth quickly excuse themselves and walk in the other direction. Walking into the infirmary, I notice one thing. Percy's waking up. Grover is the one to draw attention to us as Percy tries and fails to get up. He look up at Grover with a blank look and then turns his attention to me and smiles lightly. I smile back and give a small wave. Sitting down on the foot of the bed as Grover and Percy start up a conversation,(which I totally ignore) I start to think about all that's happened today. Before I know it Grover and Percy are ready to go. Getting up and following them out, we all walk over to where Chiron, Annabeth and a guy that has a strange Aura around him are sitting.

Walking over, I hear as Grover mutters something to Percy. I can't help but snicker as I see the look Annabeth gives Percy. Chiron turns around as Percy calls to him and smiles. He introduces us to Mr.D and my mind goes blank. The strange Aura around him and his name race through my mind as a warning. Then I get it. I've just met my first god. This is the god of Wine and Sanity. I continue to just study him as he talks to Percy in a bored tone. I only snap out of it when he starts to use his power on Percy.

As quick as we came, the god leaves with Grover in tow while Chiron takes Percy and I on a tour of the campus(again for me.) I tune Percy's 'the gods are real' speech out as I concentrate on where we are going. Pretty soon we walk up to cabin 11 or the Hermes cabin. Annabeth is sitting outside reading a book in, what I think is, Greek. Chiron then says something about having an archery class to attend, so he leaves leaving Percy and I with Annabeth. She gives us each a look and tells us to go inside.

Walking in first, I see that there are a lot of other kids that are just looking at us. Well, before they start to laugh. Turning to see why, I see Percy picking himself up off the ground. I quickly turn and glare at anyone who's laughing. They quickly stop. Then a tall sandy blonde kid steps forward. He starts to talk but I'm not really listening. My attention is drawn to a thin scar on his face. Now, I'm not one of those girls who hate scars, heck I have my own(stupid lightning bolt) but something about this scar screams danger to me. My attention is again broken when Percy and Annabeth walk out. Not even turning to say a goodbye to the cabin, I take off after them. By the time I catch up with them, they have already found trouble.

"Well, looky here! Let's have some fun with the newbies!" A big, ugly girl says in a taunting voice.

" Excuse me! I am not one to be pushed around and I won't have the likes of you doing it!" I say.

This seems to anger her as she jumps up to try to catch me. Right as she wraps her arms around me, I feel a static charge rush through my body and into hers. All of a sudden she is rocketed back a couple feet with static making her hair stand up.I hear a small gasp from behind me but ignore it. Instead I walk over and stand over the girl.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you do NOT mess with me unless you want to get your butt kicked." I say threateningly.

She looks at me for a moment before realization dawns her before she nods her vigorously, backing up as she does so. She then Turks to Percy before looking back at me with worried eyes. In turn I look at Percy and he just nods his head so I turn back to the girl and nod. Not even a second later she has him in a head lock, dragging him off to the bathroom with Annabeth and I following close behind.

We can only watch as the girl tries to dunk him in the toilet... Only to have it blow up 2 seconds later, drenching everyone except Percy and I. I can't help but laugh at the look on Annabeth's face as she looks between Percy and I repeatedly. I smirk at her and walk out the door to look down at the bullies who have been properly disposed of into the mud. I watch as the girl tries to be sassy to only have Percy throw it back in her face.

"Do you want to gurgle more toilet water, Clarisse." He says.

I can't help but laugh.

Soon it was time for dinner, so Percy and I walked behind everyone in cabin 11 to get down to the Big House. Once there, we found, that the Hermes table is just as crowded as the cabin itself. So being the smart person I am, I just decided to sit on Percy. Sure, we got a lot of weird looks but we were both comfortable. Well, if Percy was uncomfortable, he certainly didn't say so. Actually he just sat there and wrapped his arms around me to get to his plate. So I don't think he minded. The Aphrodite table on the other hand, went nuts.

Another thing, I found out that gods like the smell of burnt food. Weird? Yes. Understandable? Before I smelt it, no. After, YES! I mean, it smelt like chocolate, coconuts,sugar, cinnamon and a whole bunch of other stuff that shouldn't go good together but does. It was crazy! You have to toss in the food and send it up to a god or goddess of your choosing. So me being, well me, went with the goddess that I thought was the Awesomest since I don't know who my parent was. Can you guess who? If you guessed Artemis you were correct.I just think that she is awesome and I personally love the moon! Hopefully she likes apples!So, yeah!

Anyway, after eating(and a brief introduction from Mr. D, I am not Lilac Peter!) everyone then went to the sing along lead by the Apollo cabin. Surprisingly I knew all of the songs. We sang a whole bunch of different songs before we were forced to go to bed.

Percy and I were to sleep on the floor in a little corner. Not that I minded, I just used Percy as my pillow. He just gave me a look and sighed before wrapping his arm around me and falling asleep quickly. I stayed awake for a little while, just watching him sleep.

I don't know why exactly but I feel like I've known him my whole life,which I think is quite unreasonable because I am from England while he is clearly from America. I don't know why but I feel as if he's suppose to be important to me. That he is important to me. It's like we have a connection or something because I know for a fact that I wouldn't be all cuddly with a dude I just meet if there wasn't. But with Percy it feels like I can. I feel like he's the only one who will ever understand anything about me and wouldn't be afraid to hold me while I cried. With that thought I fall asleep dreaming about a certain Son of Zeus and a girl chained to a rock in the middle of the sea.

-*Time Lapse*-

When I awoke it was to Percy moving. I groan and roll over, hearing him chuckle as I did so. Turning back around to face him, I glare.

"Come on, we have to have breakfast and then start training." He say while pushing me over a little.

I sigh but get up and dressed before heading to breakfast. I take the same seat as I did the night before, causing the Aphrodite table to buzz, and steal on of Percy's Oranges while he's drinking his Blue Coke, IN THE MORNING! After the quick little breakfast we head down to start training. It turns out I'm very good at Archery, Running and All types of Combat but suck at metal work and being able to organize weapons. It's all fun to try but it's kind of annoying having everyone watching me. It's like Percy and I have gained some Stalkers for just being us.


	4. We Capture the Swine's Flag andWait What

**Okay, so as most of you probably know school has started. That means that I will not be able to write as often but I will try for 2-3 chapters a month. Please don't say that it's not enough. I mean I have some of my favorite authors not update for like 3 months at a time! Anyway, thank you all for reading! You all make me feel so loved! **

** On another note, guess what! You finally get to know who Lily's father is! OMG! I've been daydreaming on how I can put this chapter and I have finally come up with the ultimate. So I hope you Enjoy.**

** As everyone can tell, I am not an author. I don't own anything because quite frankly if I did, it probably wouldn't ever be published in the first place so… yeah. I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

** Read on my lovelies!**

** Luv ya, Lib!**

**Chapter 4: We Capture the Swine's Flag and Wait, What?**

It seems like the next couple of days just pass in a blur. I don't really remember the spaces between all the activities that Percy and I were shipped off to. Some of the activities were fun, while others just weren't.

Like swords training. Apparently Percy has a knack for the way of the sword. Me on the other, don't. I, literally, almost hacked off my own head with the sword in my hand. I don't know why but none of the swords feel right in my hands. Another thing I found out is I am both right-handed and left-handed. This actually makes sense to me because when I'm swinging my sword like a mad woman, I feel like I'm off centered. Like I should have something else in my other hand. As of now I just keep my wand in my other hand.

Other things like Rock Climbing, Wrestling and Archery I excel at. There are so many rumors on who my godly parent could be that Chiron can't even keep track of them. There are some people who say that I'm one of the stronger daughter of Ares, while others say that I could be the secret daughter of Artemis (which I highly doubt) then there's so many other guesses that make next to no sense at all. Like the daughter of Apollo. I mean, sure I'm good at archery but I don't like getting up before 7 in the morning and even though I'm fairly good at healing, (from past experiences with the Dursleys) I'm no where near as good as others in the Apollo cabin.

Other than that things have gone pretty normal. Well if you count going to a summer camp to learn how to fight ancient Greek monsters that shouldn't exist, and have a centaur as your instructor, then yes, it's normal. And here I thought that Hogwarts was weird when I first went!

At present all of the cabins are getting ready for Capture the Flag. Percy and I are both fighting for Athena while versing Ares. I somehow get the idea that these two cabins are usually the ones that lead the teams because they are both descendants of a god/goddess who deals with war. Ares just plain war, Athena planning for war.

I watch as Percy walks up to Luke and starts up a conversation while I am walking with the guys that Percy and I have befriended. Connor and Travis Stoll. In a way they remind me of Gred and Forge. Except, I'm pretty sure these two would give Gred and Forge a run for their money.

"So, What are we doing? Just going to walk around hoping to stumble into the flag?" I wonder out loud and look at the guys for answers.

I watch as a creepy grin settles on both of their faces.

"No, your going to help us sneak over the border and grab the flag before Annabeth or Luke does." Travis answers as if it's obvious.

"Ok then, lead the way." I answer.

They smirk before they shrink off into a bush with me following behind them. Before I completely leave I sneak one backwards glance at Percy who seemed to have the same idea. Our eyes lock of a full second and an agreement is passed between us. Don't go far without me. Turning around I take off after the Stolls feeling Percy's stare on my back. It isn't until I've submerged myself into the greenery around me that I feel his stare leave me.

Finding the Stolls they both look at me with pointed looks to be quiet before they point me up into a tree. Getting their point I start to climb. When I am at the top I look down at them and watch as Connor mouths two words that excite me to no end. 'Distract them' Doing as I'm told I pull back my bow string, letting arrows fly in all directions, making sure not to hit anyone but coming awful close. Watching as all around me flee from the evading arrows I can't help but mentally smirk. These people seriously need to get better at being security guards.

Looking over to where Connor and Travis last were I see that they have snuck away during my moments of caused panic. I wonder if I can use this as an advantage. Climbing through the trees instead of walking around in plain sight. Deciding to test it out, I climb through the trees in the direction that I had just came from in the first place.

I'm about halfway into the third tree when I feel as if I'm being fried from inside out. Letting go of the tree in as I attempt to bite back a scream, I fall to the ground. I'm expecting to hit the ground hard with a 'thump' but the 'thump' never comes. Instead I find that I'm floating 2 feet above the ground. Slowly sitting myself up, I jump out of the air onto the ground. Looking at the place where I once was I see that there is a small cloud sitting there. I'm about to take a step forward to see what it is when I feel the feeling again but this time it doesn't hurt. It just kind of feels tingly and, oddly enough, pleasurable.

That's when my mind flashes and one word describes it all. Percy. Taking off into the direction I'm feeling the pull, I try to make up different reasons on why I know that Percy's hurt but at the same time, I kind of already know. The weird way that we get along. Like we've known each other forever, why we are so close and are comfortable with each other though we just met, how I can feel his pain. The only thing I can assort that with is soul mates but they aren't very rare in the Wizarding World. They only happen 1 in every 100,000 years. But what if this is that 1.

Shaking my head, I focus at the task at hand. Getting to Percy. Bursting out of the clearing I see the Ares thugs all being smacked down to the ground by Percy. Quickly pulling out my wand I start to cast stunners at them left and right so that they'll stay down. Before long the only one that's left standing is Clarisse. I watch as Percy breaks her Spear in half and can't help but laugh at the pathetic insults she throws at him. If she's a daughter of the War God she should have better insults then 'Corpse Breath Worm'

Walking over to check Percy's injuries I can't help but gasp at the wound that in on his arm. I know he just got it today, I mean I felt him get it, but this wound looks like it's a week or two old. It's almost healed. Looking up at Percy for an explanation, I see he is a little bit distracted by the arrival of the rest of our team. Apparently we won and it seems Luke got to the flag before the Stolls could.

Turning my attention back to Percy's arm I can't help the feeling someone's standing next to me. Looking over I poke into the air besides me and am rewarded by a squeak from whoever was standing there. All of a sudden the air starts to shimmer before Annabeth appears.

"How did you know I was there?" She demands.

I look at her and shrug my shoulders. It like I felt the air shift really but she probably would think I'm a nut job if I told her that.

"I have an invisibility item to." I say quietly so only Percy and she could hear.

She nods once and turns her attention to Percy while I try to fight down the bit of jealously that's building up each second she has her greedy eyes on him. I must have missed something while I was glaring at Annabeth because the next moment Percy is sitting in the water with a green trident over his head.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Chiron says, I think he might have said more but I kind of spaced out.

Then the weirdest thing ever happens. I feel an energy fill me and a blue tint come from up above me. Looking up I see a Blue and Gold lightning bolt floating over my head also a slightly smaller silver owl on a olive tree. Hearing all the gasps from around I look at everyone's reactions. Most are scared and shocked but two really stick out. Annabeth's and Luke's. Annabeth looks heartbroken and about ready to cry while Luke looks sad but at the same time a look of anger is in his eyes.

"All hail Lillian Potter, Daughter of the Sky God, Legacy of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom." Chiron announces loudly but you can hear the sadness in his voice.

My only thought is, 'Wait, What?'


	5. Chapter 5: Typical Talk with Family

**Sup My Lovely Readers! I know I kind of left you at a cliffhanger last time but…. I was kind of wishing for the suspense and I actually did have a hard time thinking of something to do with this chapter. I apologize if it's a little shorter than previous chapters but I really wanted to add in a chapter dedicated to Annabeth and Lily's interactions after Lily was claimed.**

** I am not an Author(yet) so I clearly do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

**_I would also like to thank my reviewers who have been ever so supportive of my story. Your reviews really do make me feel better when I can't find the will to write the next chapter. I think the only thing that got me to publish this weekend is you guys. I really hope I don't disappoint you like I did to all my viewers who had read 'Pain in an Imprint' before I deleted it. Thank you guys for believing in me and letting me know that you enjoyed the chapter. _**

** Love from an infinity plus, Lib!**

**Chapter 5: A Typical Talk with Family.**

After everyone had stopped bowing to Percy and I, all they did was stare. And stare, and stare. It got old quick. Real quick. One kid even had the nerve to come up and poke me. I don't exactly know why but I think it has something to do with Percy and I not 'suppose' to exist and they just wanted to know if we were real or not. Still weird but kind of understandable.

So, yeah. I ended up getting moved to cabin 1, (Oh yeah, I'm the bomb, who gets to be all trapped up in an empty cabin looking at a HUGE statue of my father!) and skipping the camp fire. I don't think I can get enough courage to go outside and see everyone looking at me. Huh, What kind of Gryffindor am I? Hiding inside just because I don't want to be stared at. Gods, It's just like the Heir of Slytherin all over again.

Just when I think I'm finally starting to belong somewhere that I'm not 'famous' for saving here I go getting separated from everyone else, again, over something I can't control. I mean, could I help that my mother gave her life for mine and ended up saving me from getting killed by the unmentionable curse? And how do I control who my father is? Am I supposed to travel back in time and magically tell my mother not to fall in love with a god?

I can't help but wish I had a different life. A life where I had both parents and I wasn't constantly getting put into danger because of some psycho wanting to kill me. But sadly I know that this is the life that I have. It's another thing I can't change. I'll always be Lillian Artemis Potter, the Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Athena and always and forever The Girl Who Lived.

Finally drawing myself out of my thoughts, I plop myself in the corner of the cabin the farthest away from my fathers statue. Looking around the room I start to make up ideas on how I can decorate it. I come up with a cloud like theme with a hammock bed instead of an actual bed.

After finishing my decoration ideas I just lie back and look at the ceiling. It greatly recreates my mood. The ceiling above me is covered in grey clouds and has small bits of lightning shooting across it with small rumbles of thunder making an appearance seconds later. It's beautiful and for the first time in what feels like forever I start to feel myself relax.

Well, that was before there's a knock at the door. Sighing I drag myself up and across the room to the heavy marble door. Pulling it open I see Annabeth looking nervously at the floor in front of her. I smile slightly.

"You can come in if you want. I'm sure you won't be electrocuted if I give you permission." I say to the nervous girl in front of me.

She smiles lightly and steps into the room, her eyes immediately lighting up with a calculating gaze as she looks around at the blank room she had just stepped into. I smile; she has more ideas. Maybe we can swap ideas and make my room look killer. She goes ahead and makes herself at home in the middle of the room with me following slightly behind. I don't know if she's nervous because she's in the King of The Gods' cabin or if it's because we are related somehow but she looks like she just bathed in sweat before she got here.

"So um, we're family. I kind of just wanted you to know that my cabin will be here for you if you need us. We really would like to get to know you, if you want to that is? I'm sorry if I sound clingy but Athena's never had a legacy that is also a Demigod. I kind of don't know how to act." Annabeth says with difficulty.

"How about we act like sisters? I've always wanted siblings but since my parents- I mean my mother and stepfather died I didn't think I would get any." I say in a somewhat small voice.

She smiles sadly at me and nods her head in agreement.

"Ok, if we're going to be sisters, you should know that you had an elder sister and you should know our story." She says with a large amount of sadness in her eyes.

I nod at her to continue. And for the next hour I learn of all of the adventures of Thalia, Luke and Annabeth. Annabeth and I both comfort the other when we can't take it anymore and for the rest of the time we talk about what we can do with my cabin. It turns out I was right she had loads of ideas. Like a hanging chair with a wall desk and whole shelf of books. We both fall asleep, right there on the floor of my father's cabin. The last thought that passes through my mind is 'Now I have a family. A real family that shares blood with me.' This thought is shortly followed by 'I wonder how Percy is doing?'


End file.
